


Complete

by steorra



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Single Parents, side chuulip, side viseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steorra/pseuds/steorra
Summary: When Sooyoung returns after serving, she finds that the love of her life, Jinsol, is now a mother.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 27
Kudos: 199





	1. Welcome Back

"So how's Jungeun?" Sooyoung asked before sipping her beer.  
  
"Fantastic. Our one year anniversary is coming up so I got us these tickets to a grand yacht and everything." Jiwoo gushed.

  
When Sooyoung was picked up by her long time friend Jiwoo, the first thing they did was go to a bar. After serving for five years, Sooyoung felt like her time in the military had come to a close and was ready to come back home. So after asserting dominance over many and even becoming an officer in the navy, a drink with her best friend was something she missed greatly. In the years that she was gone she unfortunately missed the wedding of Jiwoo and Jungeun. Instead of attending she did send them multiple gifts, happy that they finally tied the knot. It was a long time coming in her opinion, Jiwoo never shut up about Jungeun, even when they finally began dating.   
  


  
"I finally get off the boat and you're going on one huh? Funny how that works." Sooyoung chuckled.  
  
"Yeah well," Jiwoo laughed. She sipped her cocktail and set it down on the table. She turned to face Sooyoung, a serious expression present on her face. "What're your plans now that you're out? Gonna get a job and settle down?"  
  
"Well, I’ll be on the hunt immediately, and then after that I will be looking for an apartment as soon as possible. And in terms of settling down? I'm pretty content with being alone for the rest of my life. Ooh! But I’ll be the fun aunt to your kids though! They could be like aw we want to stay with Auntie Sooyoung, she’s fun! And I’ll be like sure let’s go to Everland!"  
  
"You don't mean that..."  
  
"I do. If your kids want to go to Everland-”

“No. I meant the being alone for the rest of your life thing. You don’t mean that… do you?”

Sooyoung sighed as she dropped her head. “The only person who I would settle down for wants kids and I don't. Believe me, if everything had worked out I wouldn't even be here, I'd be over there with her right now, probably be engaged. And happy like you and Jungeun but I guess not everyone can get that." Sooyoung stopped herself and took a deep breath, closing her eyes trying to forget about that damn smile. "How... how is she by the way?"  
  
"Ah you know Jinsol, she's strong, she's doing really fine."  
  
Sooyoung smiled sadly, knowing exactly what Jiwoo meant by her being strong.   
  
"That's good to hear," Sooyoung sighed, taking another swig at her beer. "Wait, she's not coming to my welcome back party is she?"  
  
Jiwoo laughed nervously and proceeded to drink the rest of her cocktail in one go. Sooyoung waited for her to finish, but was too slow when Jiwoo managed to order another one.  
  
"So Jungeun invited her-"  
  
"What?! Why?!" Sooyoung shouted with her officer voice, almost making her the center of attention.  
  
"She's Jungeun's best friend! Plus, she kind of hinted that she wanted to come!"  
  
"S-She did?" Did she seem excited about me coming back or just like, she wanted to party?"  
  
Jiwoo leaned in closer mischievously, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Jiwoo, she can't see me like," Sooyoung paused to make gestures around herself. "this! I look like a mess!"  
  
Jiwoo looked her up and down. "What the fuck are you talkin' about stupid? Have you seen yourself, I'm pretty sure you look even more buff than the last time I saw you. A mess is what Jungeun and I clean every Sunday together. You look hot!"  
  
"You guys still clean your place every Sunday?"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject! My point is, Jinsol will see a mature and stronger version of you!"  
  
The heat in Sooyoung's cheeks began to present it. "I really needed the confidence boost, thanks Jiwoo."  
  
"Anytime! Are you ready to go now, kinda ready to go to bed."  
  
"To your wife."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Fine by me, I'm tired anyway."  
  
Jiwoo happily hopped off the stool, waiting for Sooyoung who got off with a grunt. Jiwoo linked arms with Sooyoung, practically jumping up and down from excitement, Sooyoung smiled, happy to be home.  
  
  
  
Jiwoo practically slammed the door open, with a wide grin on her face. Sooyoung and Jungeun were used to this behavior at this point in their lives.  
  
"Honey I'm home!! Did you miss me?" Jiwoo asked from the door, blocking Sooyoung from entering. Jungeun quickly walked over, giving her kisses everywhere, making Jiwoo giggle.  
  
"Yes I did, now get out of the way so Sooyoung can get in." Jungeun said as she pulled Jiwoo to the side.  
  
"Thank you!" Sooyoung huffed as she set down her bag in the living room. As soon as she turned around Jungeun couldn't help herself by running into her and giving her the tightest hug.  
  
"It's good to have you back buddy!!" Jungeun said as she let Sooyoung go.  
  
"It's good to be back. Thanks again for letting me stay here until I find a place of my own."  
  
"Of course, you're always welcome here Sooyoung! Are you hungry by the way, I can make some ramyun if you want?"  
  
"As good as that sounds, I'm really looking forward to that extra bed you guys got." Sooyoung laughed. "Good night."  
  
Jiwoo led Sooyoung to her room and helped her settle in. To her surprise, she found herself falling asleep within minutes.  
  
\------  
  
Sooyoung was always a light sleeper, especially when in service. So when she heard the door slam open, she checked the time on her phone. It was too damn early. She grunted, with her eyes closed.  
  
"Jiwoo it is way too fucking early for you to be slamming the door like that. I will kill you if you do that again." She mumbled. Then she opened her eyes to see a little girl standing in the door frame. Within seconds her eyes began to well up with tears and she let out a piercing scream.  
  
"MOMMY THERE'S A STRANGER IN THE ROOM!!" the little girl cried.   
  
"Whoa whoa wait what?!" Sooyoung rambled as she got up from the bed and walked to her. The little girl threw the gundam figure she was holding right at Sooyoung's nose, just before a blonde woman came rushing in and picked her up.  
  
"OUCH! MOTHERFU-" Sooyoung shouted as she held onto her nose. She looked on the ground to see the object. She hadn't seen a gundam figure since she built one with Jinsol.  
  
"Chaewon baby, what are you doing over here?" The woman said to her daughter.  
  
The woman’s voice was almost recognizable if it weren’t for the little girl crying.  
  
"I wanted to take a nap, but the stranger was in bed and she thought I was auntie Jiwoo and said a bad word and then said she was gonna kill me." Chaewon cried.  
  
Mommy? Auntie Jiwoo?

  
“I threatened Jiwoo, it wasn’t meant for her! Sorry!”

  
"I understand, don't worry. Uh good morning." 

Maybe it was because of the toy hitting her face but Sooyoung finally became alert and was able to recognize the woman. The woman before her was Jung Jinsol, the love of her life, the one that got away. And the girl in her arms was her child. The girl’s existence broke her heart, indicating that after she enlisted, Jinsol quickly found someone else, got married and now had a child. Thanks Jiwoo for forgetting to mention that part.  
  
Sooyoung held out the toy to Chaewon, who only turned away and hid her face in Jinsol’s neck. Jinsol smiled nervously and took the toy from Sooyoung  
  
"Hey Jinsol." Sooyoung said in a daze, seeing that she only aged with beauty. She was also surprised that the two had matching blonde hair.  
  
"Sooyoung..."  
  
"You look great." Sooyoung complimented, now having let go of her nose.  
  
"Thanks you too, " Jinsol smiled. "Oh this is Chaewon by the way, baby girl do you want to say hi?"  
  
Chaewon didn't budge from her position, making Jinsol awkwardly laugh.  
  
"She's shy."  
  
"So she's your kid?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh! That’s… cool! That’s really cool.” Sooyoung stammered, putting her hands on her hips. Her heart dropped a little with the confirmation. “H-How old is she?”

“Chaewon baby, you wanna tell her how old you are?” Jinsol asked the little girl that clung onto her. But instead she shook her head, refusing to look up. “She’s turning five this November.”

“Wow… That’s. Um, that’s cool!” Sooyoung exclaimed with as much excitement she could muster. Jinsol knew her too well to know that she was faking it, but she played along with it, hoping her shy daughter wouldn’t be too upset. Chaewon didn’t really like talking to new people. She always cried and ran for her whenever she met someone new.

“We’ll leave you now, sorry about that. Is your nose okay?” Jinsol asked, keeping her distance.

“Well I’m not bleeding so I’d say I’m okay.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah…”

A painfully awkward silence passed before Jinsol excused herself and her daughter and went back to the living room. Sooyoung cursed under her breath as she walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When she walked out she was met with Jiwoo who was on her way to her bedroom. Sooyoung yanked her to the side, making her eyes open wide at the sudden aggression.

“Why didn’t you tell me she has a kid?!” Sooyoung whispered.

“It didn’t come up.” Jiwoo replied, blinking innocently.

“The fact that the love of my life has a kid didn’t come up?! Are you kidding me?!”

“I thought you were over her.”

“I literally asked last night how she was doing and said I would’ve been engaged to her if we didn’t split- of course I’m not over her!”

“Oh… well she has a kid now-“

“No shit she has a kid!” Sooyoung groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “So where’s the dad? That means she’s married right? I bet he’s ugly. I bet I can probably take him in a fight, I mean look at me-“

“She’s not married.”

“So some guy knocked her up and just left? Does he even know about the kid? Or is he a deadbeat? I’m gonna kill him-“

“Sooyoung, she went to a sperm donor.”

Sooyoung deflated, partly relieved that Jinsol didn’t have a deadbeat of a baby daddy, but also confused at the news. Why would she go to a sperm donor?

“Why?”

“She went a few weeks after you enlisted. She really wanted to be a mom, and she’s been a really good mom. “ Jiwoo smiled sadly, knowing the couple’s history.

“I don’t doubt that at all.” Sooyoung sighed, a sad smile matching Jiwoo’s. She thought back to the day when her and Jinsol’s steady relationship began to wither into what it is now. Sooyoung was always on the fence with children while Jinsol on the other hand knew she wanted to be a mom. Sooyoung regretted figuring it out already so deep into their relationship, so deeply in love with Jinsol. Had she figured it out sooner, it would’ve saved her from the pain afterwards. It was her biggest regret.

“Chaewon is really cute, you should try to get to know her, you know? I know it would mean a lot for Jinsol if you got to know her.”

“But I’m not good with kids.” Sooyoung whined.

“Well if you want to stay in Jinsol’s life, even as friends and become Auntie Sooyoungie, you’re gonna need to be able to be around Chaewon.” Jiwoo said, flicking Sooyoung’s forehead before leaving her in the hallway to her room.

Sooyoung stood there for a moment awkwardly, thinking of ways to approach Chaewon. None of them were good. When she walked into the living room, she spotted Chaewon napping on the couch. She sighed in relief at the thought of not having to try to talk to the four year old just yet.

“Oh hey Sooyoung, morning!” Jungeun said as she flipped the egg in the pan. “Sit down, I’m making eggs!”

Sooyoung smiled as she went to sit down at the seat across from Jinsol who drank from her mug.

“Do you want coffee?” Jinsol asked.

“Uh, yeah sure that’d be nice.” Sooyoung happily answered.

“Great, there are mugs in the cupboard.” Jinsol replied smugly, drinking out of her mug again.

Sooyoung scoffed but couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face. She got up but was stopped by Jinsol, who prepared the coffee for her. When they both sat back down, they listened as Jungeun and eventually Jiwoo planned the rest of their day which was to clean the spacious apartment for the party later. Sooyoung kind of only heard half of the plans because she and Jinsol kept stealing glances at each other. Jinsol was dangerous because the woman knew how to act innocently cute (by nature she was) then switch it up and become the sexiest woman alive that could turn on Sooyoung in mere seconds. At the moment, Jinsol was definitely flirting with her eyes so that definitely meant she still felt something for her too right? And not just sexually but relationship wise too right? Maybe it was all in her head.

“Hellooo?? Did you hear me?” Jiwoo asked from the counter.

“What?” Sooyoung asked, breaking away from Jinsol’s eyes.

“Yah… weren’t you a naval officer, shouldn’t you be more attentive?”

“Well…” Sooyoung mumbled trying to think of a better excuse than admitting she was thinking about Jinsol. “I’m still tired.”

“Hey Sooyoung heads up.” Junguen said before throwing an apple at her. Sooyoung quickly caught it with a single hand at ease. The three other women in the room cheered for her as she brushed the apple on her shirt and took a bite out of it. “See honey, her reflexes. She’s just dumb.”

“Yeah! Hey…” Sooyoung murmured. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Well,” Jiwoo started. “Our apartment is already clean as is, we’re gonna order food. So really no plan, just do what you need to do, that is you have anything to do.”

“Is there a nearby gym I can go to?” 

“There is but you don’t have a membership and neither do we.” Jungeun answered.

“What the hell? You guys don’t go to the gym?” Sooyoung frowned.

“We do Pilates at home. Save money ya know.” 

“... I guess I’ll just stay here then…” Sooyoung sighed, deflating in her chair.

“Uh actually,” Jinsol cut in. “I have a membership at the gym, I could take you as a guest if you want.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, we can go right now we would just need to stop by my place so I can change.”

“You are an amazing woman Jung Jinsol, thank you!” Sooyoung thanked her from her seat, making Jinsol blush quietly.

“Uh can you guys babysit Chaewon?” Jinsol asked the married couple.

“Of course!” Jiwoo answered quickly, as Jungeun nodded.

Sooyoung looked back at Jinsol, “Shall we?”

  
  


“Make yourself at home!” Jinsol said before she left Sooyoung alone in her living room. The car ride there was a little awkward with the small talk and all. The radio filled in the rest of the ride. 

Sooyoung awkwardly shuffled to the couch in Jinsol’s living room, where pictures of Chaewon hung all around the room. There were ones of her as a baby and Jinsol cradling her, and some of them currently. Sooyoung didn’t doubt for one second that Jinsol was a great mom, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Jinsol was lonely or struggling. Raising a child on your own could be difficult. 

“She’s adorable isn’t she?” Jinsol asked as she snuck up on Sooyoung.

“Yeah,” Sooyoung smiled as Jinsol, knowing that Jinsol’s attention was at the pictures and not her. “She’s gonna be beautiful when she grows up, just like her mom.” 

“Shut up.” Jinsol chuckled.

“It’s true! She’s gonna be a heartbreaker when she’s older, just you wait. I can see it” 

“Let’s hope that day never comes, I can’t imagine my baby girl all grown up yet. One day she’s gonna leave and be on her own and I’ll be all alone. With the dog.”

“You have a dog?” Sooyoung asked, confused.

“No but I will when Chaewon leaves so I won’t be completely alone.”

“Soul, you’re not gonna be alone. There’s Jiwoo and Jungeun, and then there’s me! I’ll be here too of course probably.”

“Probably?” Jinsol asked, turning to Sooyoung with a pout.

“Well yeah, who knows I might have a family by then and won’t be able to be around the group as much you know.” 

“Oh… I understand-” Jinsol whimpered.

“Soul I was kidding! I would never!” Sooyoung laughed. “I know I literally just came back in your life, but I promise to stay in it forever if you let me. Can we be friends again?”

Jinsol threw herself at Sooyoung, hugging her tightly. “Of course we can, I missed you Soobongie. You have no idea how much.”

Sooyoung smiled into her embrace, basking in the familiarity of the hug. She missed the feeling of Jinsol’s arms around her and the way their chins would rest on the others shoulders perfectly. She missed the feeling of security she had whenever Jinsol hugged her, somehow acting as unspoken words that everything was going to be alright. It simply felt good to hug her again.

“I missed you too,” Sooyoung cooed as she broke their hug. “And you’ll find someone you know. You’re Jung Jinsol, everybody would be lining up just to be with you.” She tucked a lock of hair behind Jinsol’s ear and smiled once more. They locked eyes and Sooyoung began to feel the same pounding in her chest she felt for her before, not that it ever went away. Part of her wondered if she could hear it too. 

“I doubt it… and besides, I don’t ever picture myself raising Chaewon with anyone. It’s hard ya know? Been doing this on my own for nearly 5 years, and I don’t know, change is weird ya know?”

Sooyoung nodded in response. Change was weird. Nobody liked it even if it was necessary. Breaking up with Jinsol was a major change for Sooyoung. She hated it with every bone in her body. All she wanted to do in this moment was to kiss her, to feel her soft pillowy lips against her own again. But she couldn’t, she knew she couldn’t. It was wrong. 

“Come on,” Jinsol said as she led Sooyoung out of her home by hand. “Let’s go to the gym and get our exercise on!”

Both metaphorically and literally, Sooyoung would still go anywhere Jinsol led her. 

  
  


“‘Kay.”

Sooyoung was hoping to spend time with Jinsol, but Jinsol had other plans. She went into the Zumba class, which Sooyoung wasn’t too bummed out about because of the way Jinsol would move to the beat. At some parts of her routine, Sooyoung would look over to the dance room since it had glass windows and was visible to everyone, and she would see Jinsol being carried away by the music, using her body and nearly dropped a 20lb on her foot. Jinsol was still insanely hot, Jinsol is a milf. 

“I think I’m just gonna bring my clothes over to Jungeun and Jiwoo’s so I can shower and get ready there,” Jinsol said as she walked towards her car. “You know, for convenience. Also so you can shower too obviously ”

“I could shower at your place too.” Sooyoung said.

“But all of your clothes would be over there and you’d have nothing to wear if you showered at my place.” Jinsol said funnily with a shrug.

_Well having nothing to wear wouldn’t be the worst idea. You not having clothes with me either too actually, against the- NOPE._

“Right..” Sooyoung laughed, shaking her head.”Well don’t take too long. I need to shower too and get ready and I don’t want to risk the chance of you using up all their hot water.”

“When have I ever been the one to take long showers?” Jinsol said, pretending to be offended.

“You _always_ take forever in the shower don’t lie to yourself.” 

Jinsol narrowed her eyes, “You know I wasn’t going to use my hair mask today, but you know what, now I will! That’s an extra five minutes!”

“Soul!”

“Deal with it!” Jinsol said sitting inside her car. “I’m gonna shower and take my time!”

“What’s going to happen when there's no hot water and Jiwoo or Jungeun wants to shower after the party? What are you gonna do when they get their water bill? You sure you wanna risk that?” Sooyoung pressed.

Jinsol thought about it for a bit. Jungeun was one of her closest friends. She was her maid of honor, and mended her back together when Sooyoung first left. Jinsol loved Jungeun, she was like her little sister. Jungeun may have been her little sister, but she was a scary little sister for sure. Yeah, she didn’t want that.

“Good point…” Jinsol said in a low voice. “But take back what you said about me taking long showers. That’s not true, I’ve cut down my shower time by five minutes I'll have you know.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, fighting back the smile. “Fine, I believe you.”

“And?”

“And you don’t take long showers.”

“And?”

“And? What else do you want me to say?”

“That I’m the best.” Jinsol smiled.

“Fine, I’m the best.” Sooyoung said before bursting into laughter. Jinsol hit her shoulder playfully, laughing along with her. “Fine, you are the best Jung Jinsol.”

Sooyoung leaned her face a little closer to Jinsol. They laughed for a few moments after and quiet downed, leaving them staring at each other softly. Sooyoung tried to ignore seeing Jinsol’s gaze shift down to her lips even if it were for a brief second. Jinsol was still as beautiful as ever. Back then Sooyoung would swipe Jinsol’s lips with her thumb, treasuring its softness. Then she would guide Jinsol to her lips by pulling her chin towards her. It took everything in Sooyoung not to do that again. She missed it. She wondered if Jinsol missed it too.

“Thanks, I know I am.” Jinsol grinned, backing away from Sooyoung and starting her car. 

One thing came back and that was the flirtatious teasing, and Sooyoung couldn’t be mad at that. 

  
  


Jinsol knocked on the door to her friend’s apartment. The two women stood outside the door silently sparing glances at each other. From outside they could hear what sounded like Chaewon squealing and running towards the door. Soon enough the door opened and the women’s eyes dropped down to the tiny girl standing before them. Chaewon didn’t look once at Sooyoung, instead smiling widely at her mother, holding her arms out for her to be picked up.

“Mommy! I missed you! Where did you go?” Chaewon pouted but not before giving her mother multiple kisses on the cheek. 

“I went to go exercise with Auntie Sooyoung!” Jinsol answered, walking inside. “You wanna say hi again? You seem to be in a better mood.”

Sooyoung stood there awkwardly. She waved her hand rapidly, hoping this time the little girl wouldn’t burst into tears again.

“Hi…” Chaewon said shyly, waving back at a slow pace. 

“How are you?”

“I’m okay… how are you?”

“I’m okay…”

Jungeun snorted from the kitchen as she was wiping the counter. Sooyoung glared at her and left Jinsol and Chaewon to be on their own. 

  
  


“So how was the workout?” Jungeun asked, nodding her head.

“Good.” Sooyoung answered as she grabbed an apple.

“How was the car ride? Was it awkward?”

Sooyoung went over to the sink and rinsed the apple. She wiped it down with her shirt and bit into it. She liked the taste of apples. Anything with apples really. This being the first apple she’s had since coming back home, it was damn good.

“At first it was kind of weird you know? But after a while it felt normal again? I feel like I can joke with her and it’d be like the same.” 

“That’s good,” Jungeun said. “Jiwoo was a little worried it would’ve been weird, but hey! Glad to hear it wasn’t!”

“Yeah,” Sooyoung said, leaning against the counter “I’m glad too.”

Jinsol walked by them, “Jungeun I'm gonna use your shower by the way.”

“Alright, don’t take too long!”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Jinsol scoffed before shutting the door.

Jungeun looked at Sooyoung weirdly. Sooyoung smirked and bit into her apple again.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sooyoung waved off. 

“Auntie Jungeun?” Chaewon asked. 

“Yeah sweetie?” Jungeun said as Chaewon shuffled over to her. 

“Can you and Auntie Jiwoo watch _Spirited Away_ with me again until mommy gets out?”

“I can't, I still have things to clean and Auntie Jiwoo is still at the store,” Jungeun said crouching down to her eye level. She looked at Sooyoung who’s eyes widened and shook her head furiously. “I think Auntie Sooyoung here can watch it with you.”

Chaewon turned around to face Sooyoung who looked just as terrified as her. 

“I can watch the movie with you!” Sooyoung said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Sooyoung’s knee began to bounce rapidly, an old habit of hers. Chaewon stood there frozen, just as she did earlier and Sooyoung feared she would burst into tears like last time. Was she scary looking to her or could Chaewon just smell fear? Was that a thing? Do kids smell fear and know if you don’t like them? 

“...Okay…” Chaewon whispered as she ducked her head low and shuffled over to her. 

  
  


“So, you like _Studio Ghibli_?”

“...Yeah, mommy and I watch it all the time.”  
  


“Oh really? So did we!” there was an awkward pause. “Yeah your mom and I used to watch those movies all the time.”

_“I can’t believe you’ve never seen Spirited Away.” Jinsol laughed as she dragged Sooyoung onto the couch with her. They always liked watching movies together, any day and everyday. All of the movies they had seen were mainly Sooyoung’s choices, a comedy or an action movie until finally Jinsol whined enough to let her choose this time. Sooyoung had never seen any of those movies before, but Jiwoo always talked about them. Instead of watching them with her Sooyoung always said she would watch but never did nor did she have an intention to. But now she had Jinsol and she really really liked Jinsol. They’ve been dating for a few months now and things seemed to be getting serious between them. Not that Sooyoung was complaining because she liked Jinsol, a whole lot. Everything about her Sooyoung came to really like. Jinsol was smart, probably the smartest girl she’s ever met. Jinsol was funny, drop dead gorgeous and adorably dorky. But the thing Sooyoung liked the most was her bravery._

_“I dunno just never got around to it I guess.” Sooyoung shrugged._

_“Well now that you’re my girlfriend, one of the things that goes along with it is that you will watch Studio Ghibli movies with me.” Jinsol smiled before giving her a peck on the lips._

_“Aren’t there like over 20 or something like that?”_

_“22 to be exact. Come on, it'll be fun, you’ll love it.”_

_Sooyoung smiled as Jinsol kissed her again and went over to put the movie on. If there was one thing to take away from watching all those movies with her, it was when she realized she was in love._

“Why did you stop watching them with her?” Chaewon asked and Sooyoung swore her eyes had gotten bigger and glossier at the question. 

Jungeun moved into view and gave Sooyoung a knowing look before resuming back to her task. Sooyoung knew it wasn’t a good idea to tell the little girl she used to date her mom. 

“I moved.”

“Where did you move to?”

“Uhh… I lived on a boat and got to travel the world.”

“You know my mommy says that she wants to travel the world someday and she says she wants to take me with her.”

“Oh yeah? I hope you get to do it someday!”

“Since you already did it, why didn’t you take my mommy when you went?” Chaewon asked. Sooyoung froze in place, unable to think of a good answer.

“Okayyyy I’m going to get you guys snacks!” Jungeun shouted from the kitchen. Chaewon excitedly squealed at the mention of food, forgetting about her interrogation of Sooyoung and her mom’s past relationship. Kids were terrifying. They were tiny little snot nosed gremlins who ran about who couldn’t hold decent conversations with adults. Plus they made her nervous. She never liked babysitting even when she was younger, it was just… not it. That’s why she didn’t want them and Chaewon, no matter how cute she was, seemed to be the scariest one she’s ever met. 

  
  


Soon enough Jinsol got out of the shower and Sooyoung took the longest shower she could before Jungeun started banging on the door and began yelling curse words. Of course this was after Jinsol and Jiwoo took Chaewon outside to play at the park. They quickly went out the door when Jungeun exhaled sharply through her nose and her infamous forehead vein popped out. 

  
  


“Man what the fuck, weren’t you in the navy aren’t you used to taking quick showers?! What took you so long? You know Jiwoo and I aren’t that rich yet, the water is not cheap!” Jungeun shouted as Sooyoung got dressed.

“Chaewon dude, she’s a scary child.” Sooyoung explained as she dried off her hair with a towel.

“The kid’s like two feet tall. How scared of you, you could lift her up with your pinky-” Jungeun explained using her hand.

“No no, you don’t get it. She kept asking questions…”

Jungeun squinted her eyes, frowning as she tried to understand Sooyoung. “The? Kids are naturally curious?”

“You heard them and you even came to save me!”

“Yeah that’s because I knew you were gonna choke up. Chaewon is a cute kid, just give her time!”

Sooyoung waved her off, “Whatever you don’t understand! This is why I don’t want kids.” 

“Yeah, I can’t really see you as a mom.” Jungeun hummed.

“Exactly! Neither can I, me a mother? Impossible, I don’t even think I’d be a good mom, the kid will probably hate me like I hate mine.” Sooyoung grunted.

“Hey you are nothing like your mom Sooyoung. Don’t think that way.”

“... You getting soft on me?” Sooyoung asked with a smug.

“Shut the hell up, I love you bitch you’re one of my best friends.”

“Awwwww that’s so cute.” Sooyoung teased as Jungeun’s face got red. 

“If I didn’t then why would I let you be staying here helloooo.” Jungeun said while punching her friend’s arm. “Alright I’ll go so you can get ready.”

“What no stay the fuck.” Sooyoung whined. “We need to catch up dipshit.”

Jungeun rolled her eyes teasingly, “God you just can’t get enough of me.”

“Gonna vomit.”

  
  


\-----------

  
  


“I can’t wait to meet Haseul’s new girlfriend.” Jiwoo mentioned while putting out the drinks. 

“Huh? Girlfriend? What are you talking about?” Jinsol asked curiously, Chaewon perking her head up from her coloring book.

“Auntie Haseul has a girlfriend?” Chaewon asked.

Jiwoo hummed as she leaned onto the island. “Yup! She’s bringing her tonight.”

“How did they meet?”

“I dunno, guess we’ll find out.” Jiwoo answered with a shrug.

Chaewon idly went back to her coloring book, going outside of the line and making the tiger purple. Jiwoo and Jinsol continued to do their business, talking about whatever. 

Sooyoung walked out of the room, shortly followed by Jungeun, catching the attention of everyone else in the room. It took one look for Jinsol to audibly gasp at Sooyoung’s outfit which wasn’t anything special to begin with. The woman wore a simple cropped white long sleeve shirt, jeans, hoop earrings and a gold chain. Her hair wasn’t even styled either, it just naturally looked silky smooth and Jiwoo had to shut Jinsol’s mouth for her. Sooyoung of course didn’t notice her reaction at all and went to the kitchen island to lean on it for support.

“Hello.” Soooyoung greeted.

Jinsol, completely enamored by her. “Hey.”

“Well doesn’t somebody look nice.” Jiwoo teased.

“My outfit isn’t even special?” Sooyoung questioned, making a face.

“You still look hot!” Jiwoo quickly said, earning a look from everyone in the room. She went over to Jungeun, planting a fat kiss on her lips and hugging her tightly. “Jungeun is still the love of my life but as Sooyoung’s best friend, it is also my job to hype her up.”

“You are hot though.” Jungeun said, holding onto Jiwoo’s waist and kissing her again. Jiwoo giggled, kissing her back and popped her foot. Sooyoung and Jinsol looked away in discomfort at the couple, both making eye contact and shielding their eyes. Chaewon gasped and closed her eyes but slapped her hands over them, making the crayons fall onto the table. 

“There are children in the room you animals.” Sooyoung spat. 

“It’s just Chaewon what do you mean?” Jinsol asked.

“Oh you know, you’re a baby too.” Sooyoung answered flatly. Jinsol gasped and put her hand on her chest, jokingly being offended. Then she flipped her hair and gave Sooyung a wink, sending a chill down her spine.

“You’re right, I’m baby.” Jinsol confirmed with a cute smirk. 

The smile on everyone’s face dropped, even her own daughter’s.

“That’s enough from you…” Sooyoung sighed.

“But why? I am baby?” Jinsol teased.

“Shut up, just shut up right now.” Sooyoung said, shaking her head. 

“OOOOH MOMMY SHE TOLD YOU TO SHUT UPPP!!!” Chaewon screamed bouncing up and down on her chair. “ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THAT MOMMY?!”

“Please take this to the living room. I don’t want you guys to break anything.” Jungeun pleaded. Sooyoung and Jinsol gave each other a look, a mischievous look at that.

“You’re right,” Sooyoung announced before walking to the living room with Jinsol. “If we’re gonna fight, we might as well fight around the expensive tv.”

“Brilliant idea Sooyoung!” Jinsol shouted. “Let’s go _brawl_ in the living room with the nice and expensive tv!”

“... brawl?” Sooyoung asked, dropping her fists.

“I will literally kick both of your a-“ Jungeun grunted before Jiwoo slapped her hand over her mouth.

“OKAY! Who wants ice cream?” Jiwoo asked.

Chaewon flung her arm out in the air, kicking her feet. “ME!! AUNTIE JIWOO ME!!”

“Inside voice baby girl.” Jinsol said as she sat down on the couch. She looked up at Sooyoung, not really knowing why. It was like an instinct, force of habit really. Sooyoung was just so beautiful, forgive her for staring. 

“What?” Sooyoung asked defensively.

“Nothing.” Jinsol smirked.

Sooyoung eyed her carefully before sitting down next to her. 

“Jiwoo she only gets one scoop okay!”

“Oh oops…” 

Sooyoung sprung up from the couch, “I can help with that!” 

“Ah Sooyoung I don’t know about that

Sooyoung made the mistake of grabbing a spoon from the drawer, because she did not anticipate the shrieking that came from the little girl when she took a small amount and ate it.

“MOMMY!!” Chaewon wailed as she jumped off the stool and ran into Jinsol, hugging onto her knees.

“Good going idiot.” Jungeun snorted. 

Jinsol squatted down and scooped her daughter into her arms, cradling her. Sooyoung apologized silently, putting down her spoon. Jinsol waved her off, it was okay. Chaewon was a very sensitive little kid, she cried all the time. 

“She was just trying to help. It's okay, Chae,” Jinsol explained. “Normally I would eat the ice cream.”

“I am so sorry I didn’t mean to make her cry I didn’t know.” Sooyoung apologized with wide eyes. 

_Shit that girl can scream_

“How about we go take a nap before the party starts?” Jinsol asked Chaewon, who clung onto like she did earlier.

“Okay…” Chaewon agreed.

The two walked away and into Jungeun and Jiwoo’s bedroom, leaving the rest alone in the kitchen.

“Boy Sooyoung, you suck with kids. Like Chaewon _hates_ you,” Jiwoo said before laughing hysterically. “Like that’s the most I’ve heard her cry in a long time. But damn she looks at you and she starts crying!”

“Babe. Babe. Not now.” Jungeun shushed her. Jiwoo nodded and put her hand over her mouth.

Sooyoung looked at her friends sadly and sat on the stool, continuing to eat the left ice cream.

“Really?!”

  
  


\-------

“Haseul is gonna be at the party early by the way,” Jungeun mentioned. 

After Chaewon was put to bed for her nap, the rest of the women hung out in the living room. Well most of them, Jinsol ended up not coming out of the room and fell asleep alongside her daughter.

“Kinda excited to meet her girlfriend, I feel like I won’t like her, maybe, who knows.” Sooyoung said, playing the hem of her shirt.

“Huh why do you say that?” Jiwoo asked, making a funny face.

“I dunno. I don’t like people.”

“Well if Haseul really likes her then we’ll just have to deal with it.” Jungeun said as she stretched out her arm for Jiwoo to lean in.

“Periodt!” Jiwoo shot out with a snap and wink.

“Babe don’t do that, that’s not- no.” Jungeun mumbled, feeling slight embarrassment but also swooning at the same time.

“Jiwoo what the fuck.” Sooyoung sighed.

“What? That’s what all the cool kids are saying nowadays.”

“Well you are neither cool or a kid.”

“Alright see if Jinsol or Haseul were here they’d back me up.” Jiwoo pouted.

“Well they’re not here are they?” Sooyoung teased. Jiwoo stuck her tongue out here, making Sooyoung do the same

As if on cue, there came a patterned knocking at the door. All three women only knew one person who would even bother making up a pattern, in her words, “own little beat” for the door. 

“SHE’S HERE!” Jiwoo shouted in excitement, immediately being shushed by Jungeun. 

“They’re sleeping!”

“Sorry I got excited.”

Jungeun shook her head as she walked past her for the door, “Sooyoung go wake them up.”

Sooyoung saluted her friend, earning strange looks and shrugs. 

She slowly opened the door to the room, finding Jinsol and Chaewon sleeping peacefully. Then suddenly loud snores erupted and Chaewon sleepily slapped Jinsol, but the mother was in such a deep sleep to even notice. Sooyoung giggled as she walked towards them and sat by Jinsol’s feet.

“Soul,” Sooyoung said as she tried to shake her awake. “Soul wake up, Haseul is here.”

“Five more minutes, please just five more minutes.” Jinsol mumbled.

“Nooo, come on Jinsol let’s go see them. Her girlfriend is here too.”

“I’m up.”

Sooyoung laughed at her, “You are so nosy.”

“I’m only nosy when things are really interesting, Haseul’s girlfriend is an example of that.”

“Um, you might wanna fix your hair before you go out again though.”

Jinsol sighed and dropped her head, “I look like a mad scientist again don’t I?”

“Yes. Yes you do.”

“Damn it…”

“Want me to fix it?”

“Yes please.”

Sooyoung didn’t waste a second to smoothen the woman’s hair. After she was done she gently patted her head and held out her hand for her. “Let’s go.”

The smallest hint of adoration remained in Sooyoung’s eyes as the corners of Jinsol’s lips tugged, tugging her heartstrings in the process.

As soon as they reached the living room, Jinsol let go and Sooyoung pretended to not miss the feeling of her hand in hers.

“Haseul!” Jinsol shouted as she ran for a hug. 

“Jinsol!” Haseul said, hugging back. “This is my girlfriend Kahei.”

Jinsol, being Jinsol, naturally went in for a hug but thankfully Kahei accepted and hugged her just as hard.

“I like your friends already Seul.” Kahei chuckled.

“Awww,” Jinsol gushed. “You guys are already on nicknames. How cute!”

“Sooyoung!” Haseul screamed. “How dare you not say hi to me yet?”

“Hiii Haseul!” Sooyoung sang, opening her arms for a hug. 

“I missed you!”

“I missed you too.” Sooyoung said, patting her shoulders. She turned to Sooyoung and shook her hand. “I just got here last night so this is the very first time I’m meeting you.”

“Uhhh, this is the first time she’s meeting all of us.. What are you on.” Jungeun snarked.

“I meant I was serving and just got back on land, without being able to catch up with anyone until now! Hop off my dick!!”

Kahei spoke quietly, only for Haseul to hear. “Yeah I really like your friends.”

\---------

  
  


The group roared with laughter because of another joke Haseul’s new girlfriend Kahei told. The new couple arrived at the party later than everyone else, which didn’t really surprise anyone. After introducing her to everyone

“I like her,” Jinsol whispered in Sooyoung’s ear. “She’s cool.” 

“I’m just surprised she thinks we’re cool.”

“I know right, especially you.”

Sooyoung scoffed, slapping a hand on her chest. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Jinsol scrunched her nose as she held her drink closer, and walked towards the kitchen, knowing Sooyoung would follow her. “You’re not cool.”

“You literally make gundam models.”

“I used to!” Jinsol said while triumphantly pointed in her face. “Not anymore.”

Sooyoung’s heart sank. Building gundam models was one of Jinsol’s favorite hobbies and watching her building them was once one of her favorite things to do. Sooyoung loved the way she was so focused on looking at the instructions and parts, the way her delicate hands intricately put the pieces together. 

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just don’t have that much time on my hands now with raising Chaewon on my own now. So I just let her play with my old ones.”

“Would you ever get back into it though? Like when she’s older?”

“Oh I don’t think so,” JInsol waved off. “I’ll just leave that in the past. Maybe find some new hobbies.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Why?”

“Well,” Sooyoung started. “Building gundam models was your thing. You were really passionate about it and even entered competitions. Remember when you made me go to one of those conventions? It’s just kinda sad to me when someone loses that spark for something they once loved, you know?”

They met eyes and stood there silently for a few more moments. 

“Yeah… Yeah I know.”

\----------

Sooyoung sat on the couch and was alone. Not really alone actually because the party was still going on but with Sooyoung being Sooyoung, she started thinking about a lot of stuff. As she drowned out the party there was only one thing in her mind; She still had feelings for Jinsol. Sooyoung was sure that by the time she came back home, that hopefully her feelings would go away. She came to terms with the idea that when she came back Jinsol would have most likely found someone and started a family with them, and as much as it hurt she accepted it because all she ever wanted was for Jinsol to be happy. Even if it broke her own heart in the process. But here Jinsol is, no ring on her finger but with a child. Sooyoung felt like she was going crazy because as much as she wanted to tell Jinsol she still loved her and have Jinsol hopefully feel the same, that still didn’t change the fact that she had a child now. The discussion of having children scared Sooyoung and the only reason why she didn't want to become a mother was because she was afraid she'd end up like her own. She was afraid of failing the child and ruining everything, thus having a strained relationship forever. She was scared and she didn’t want to risk ruining her child’s life. 

She snapped into focus when Chaewon stood in front of her, holding her laptop in her face. The tiny girl’s head poked out with the biggest pout. Sooyoung’s heart melted at how cute she was.

“Will you watch Ponyo with me?” Chaewon asked softly.

Sooyoung nearly turned around, checking if anyone was behind her and that was the person Chaewon meant. But she was sitting on the couch and nothing but the wall was behind her so it couldn’t have been anyone else.

“Me?”

“We can watch it in Auntie Jiwoo and Jungeun’s room.”

“Sure.”

As they both walked in the room, Sooyoung saw Jinsol sitting on the bed while on her phone.

“Chae I thought you were gonna get us brownies.” Jinsol said sitting up.

“Are you watching with us?” Sooyoung asked.

“I should be asking you that.” Jinsol said, crossing her arms.

“Well, she asked me to watch and I said yes.”

“She said she liked to watch _Studio Ghibli_ movies too mommy, so I thought maybe she would want to watch with us.” Chaewon explained as she climbed into bed and placed the laptop in the middle.

“Aw baby you’re very nice.” Jinsol said as she kissed her daughter’s cheek.

“So can I watch?” Sooyoung asked.

“Only if you get us brownies.”

“You know Jungeun has that rule.”

“We won’t spill!”

“I know Chaewon and I won’t but what about you?” Sooyoung teased.

Jinsol scoffed, “Wow.”

“Kidding, I’ll go get us some.”

“Thanks Soo!”

“Thanks Auntie Sooyoung!”

Sooyoung smiled widely as she closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen to grab the snacks the mother and daughter requested.

Jiwoo spotted her as she walked fast with a plate full of brownies and a handful of napkins stuffed in between her arms. She caught up with her, just before Sooyoung could open the door.

“Jinsol and Chaewon are watching movies there aren’t they?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Oh don’t worry. But in case you guys spill, we keep a mini vacuum near the closet.”

“Okay thanks.”

“Oh and another thing?”

“Hmm?”

“Chaewon doesn’t normally ask for someone to watch movies with her, that’s a good sign she’s warming up to you.”

“I think I’m warming up to her too.” Sooyoung said truthfully before entering the room.

When Chaewon spotted her with the brownies she couldn’t help but shriek in excitement. Sooyoung laughed as she placed the plate on the bed and put the napkins on the nightstand. Jinsol smiled at her warmly as she grabbed a brownie.

“Can you get us some chips too?”

“Mommy, you should get it yourself.” Chaewon said, grabbing her favorite blanket.

“Yeah Sol, go get it yourself!” Sooyoung mocked her as she sat next to Chaewon and raised her hand for a high five. When Chaewon slapped her hand back Sooyoung, it gave her excitement and she stuck her tongue out at Jinsol. Jinsol shook her head as she got up.

“Baby you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Mommy she already got us brownies now it’s your turn be nice!”

“Yeah! Be niceeee” Sooyoung taunted.

“Oh shut up.”


	2. Sleepover

If there was one thing Sooyoung missed it while away was being surrounded by the people she loved and cherished the most; her friends.

“YA KIM JIWOO!” Jungeun shouted from the stove. “WAKE UP OR ELSE THERE WON’T BE ANY PANCAKES LEFT!!”

Sooyoung snickered as she sipped from her mug of coffee.

“YA I’M GETTING UP SAVE SOME!” Jiwoo shouted from the bedroom.

“HURRY UP THEN!”

“Ah married life.” Sooyoung sang as she held out her mug. 

“It’s so fun honestly,” Jungeun gushed. “I love being married to my best friend.”

“Um, I thought I was your best friend.”

“Who the fuck told you that?!” Jungeun cackled. 

“Yeah you’re right, imagine being married to you.” Sooyoung muttered before shuttering exaggeratedly. 

“I don’t have to imagine!” Jiwoo sang as she entered the room. “Good morning beautiful.” 

Jiwoo kissed her wife’s cheek before sitting down next to Sooyoung. 

“Babe get your plate.” Jungeun called over 

Jiwoo got up immediately from the table to get a plate from the dishwasher and stood by Jungeun at the stove, holding out her plate like a starving orphan.

“Did you eat yet?” Jiwoo asked.

“I’ll make mine after yours,” Jungeun answered as she slapped the pancake on her plate. “The berries are on the counter and so is the syrup.”

“Want me to wait for you to finish making yours baby?”

“No babe, go ahead and go eat.”

“Nah, I’ll just wait so we can eat together.”

Sooyoung made a gagging noise. “You guys are so…” she faked another one. “Cute and domestic. It’s disgusting.”

“Baby let’s gross her out with another kiss.” Jungeun called over, before receiving a loud and obnoxious peck on the lips from her wife.

“GROSS! I’M TRYING TO EAT HERE!” Sooyoung shouted as she slammed her mug down.

A patterned knock on the door interrupted the chaos, bringing everyone’s attention to the door. 

Jiwoo rushed over to the door, finding Haseul and Kahei behind it. “Hey guys! What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t we plan to have breakfast here?” Haseul asked as she stepped inside. 

“We didn’t pick a day though, did we?” 

“Yeah we did! We picked it last week at Sooyoung’s welcome back party!”

“Damn, it’s been a week since I’ve been back?” Sooyoung asked. “I see you brought Kahei with you, heyyy.”

“Hiii,” Kahei waved. “We brought breakfast burritos.”

“Oh thank god,” Jungeun sighed as she dropped the frying pan on the stove. “I didn’t wanna cook anymore.”

“You only cooked for three people.” Sooyoung scoffed.

“Keep that up and it’ll be just for two.” Jungeun threatened.

“Yeah I really like your friends.” Kahei laughed as she placed the bag of food on the table.

“AWWW SHE LIKES US!!” Jiwoo squealed.

“I DO!!!” Kahei ran up to Jiwoo and the two women began to dance happily and jump around in the kitchen.

“So that would mean Jinsol and Chaewon should be here soon then?” Sooyoung asked, rubbing her chin.

“No, we didn’t see her. She disappeared at some point in the party so we didn’t get to ask.”

“Oh, that’s ‘cause she was with me.” Sooyoung spoke up.

“That somehow doesn’t surprise me.” Jungeun chuckled.

“We watched a movie in your room with Chaewon.”

“That explains how the brownies started to disappear, nobody really touched them other than Chaewon.” 

“Let me call her right now!” Jiwoo announced as she took out her phone.

* * *

Knocking on the door came about after twenty minutes. Instead of Jiwoo opening the door, Sooyoung raced her to it, pushing her out of the way. The room looked at Sooyoung weirdly who looked like a feral beast, chest heaving rapidly. 

“What? Just thought we’d give Jiwoo a break?”

“You’re fucking _weird_!” Jungeun called out, cupping her mouth with her hands so she was louder.

The group snickered as Sooyoung flipped her off and unlocked the door for Jinsol and Chaewon. The blonde held her child in her arms and smiled brightly at Sooyoung, making her heart melt in the process. 

“Good morning.” Jinsol whispered.

“Good morning,” Sooyoung said. “Good morning Chaewon.”

The tiny girl didn’t respond, choosing to stay nuzzled into her mother’s neck as she held on tighter. 

“She’s still tired,” Jinsol chuckled. “Hey is it okay if she sleeps in your guys’ room?”

“You really don’t need to ask!” Jiwoo answered, waving her off. 

“Thank you!” Jinsol rushed over to the room to put her cranky daughter back into bed. “So what are we having?”

“We got breakfast burritos!” Haseul said, as she held up the bag.

“We also have some pancake batter left.”

“And omelettes!” Sooyoung added.

“We didn’t have no omele-” Jungeun mumbled.

“I can make you one right now!” Sooyoung offered, cutting her friend off. 

Jinsol laughed, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. “I’ll settle for that breakfast burrito thank you. Is there verde sauce?”

“Yup! Tons of them!”

Sooyoung deflated back into her chair with a huff, earning a giggle from Jungeun.

“You’re such a loser.” Jungeun said under her breath.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jungeun mocked, getting in her friend’s face as she made an ugly face.

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Shut the-”

“Both of you shut the fuck up, Jesus.” Haseul interrupted.

Jinsol laughed loudly before pouring the sauce and biting into her burrito. “You guys are like kids.” she said with a mouthful of eggs, potatoes, cheese and bacon. 

“You act just like one,” Sooyoung pointed out. She reached over to push Jinsol’s jaw, shutting her mouth. “You should know not to talk with your mouth full.”

“I can do what I want.” Jinsol mumbled. Her cheeks were fat and full like a chipmunk storing nuts.

Sooyoung grimaced at how even the grossest thing, Jinsol made it unbearingly cute. “Nasty.”

“Can you get me a napkin?”

“What’s the magic word~?”

“Please?” Jinsol said before acting cute. Everyone in the group groaned, shielding their eyes but Sooyoung stood her ground. She felt her face begin to heat up the longer Jinsol went on for, she couldn’t handle her being so damn cute.

“Actually it was rendezvous, but it’ll do.” Sooyoung said before passing her the paper towel holder.

“Thanks!”

“Oh Sooyoung,” Jiwoo brought up, leaning on Jungeun’s shoulder. “Today’s the anniversary of our first date, we won’t be home later tonight.”

“You guys are staying somewhere?”

“Yeah, just for the night.”

Sooyoung felt a sense of guilt at that moment. She intruded on their lives, they were a newly married couple after all. She didn’t even live here and she felt like it wasn’t right for them to stay somewhere else when she was the guest.

“Wait, how about I just sleep somewhere else tonight. You guys live here, you deserve some privacy.”

“Are you sure?” Jungeun asked.

“Dude this is literally your apartment,” Sooyoung laughed. “If you want some privacy you could just let me know and I’ll find another place.”

“It’s just for tonight!”

“I know! No big deal!”

“You can sleep at my place!” Jinsol offered.

“I would offer you my place but Kahei’s parents are coming over for dinner.” Haseul shrugged.

“Damn already meeting the parents huh!” Jiwoo teased. “It’s getting serious oohoohoo!”

“Sure is!” Kahei laughed. 

“Alright it’s settled, looks like you, Chaewon and I are having a sleepover!” Jinsol smiled.

“What?” Chaewon asked innocently behind Jinsol and Sooyoung. 

The little girl was light on her toes. Her sudden appearance undoubtedly spooked Sooyoung, making her yelp slightly as if she saw a ghost. It wouldn’t be too far off though, Chaewon was small, skinny, pale and had black hair. Throw on a white gown and Chaewon could’ve easily been mistaken for onryo from _The Grudge_ or that little girl from _The Ring_ if she really tried.

“Can we put a bell on her?” Sooyoung thought to herself. “I’m sleeping over tonight! Sounds fun huh?”

Chaewon’s eyes grew glossier and bigger the longer she stayed silent. 

“You can sleep in the dog house.”

Sooyoung felt like she’d been hit over the head with a shovel. 

Jinsol gasped, “No baby she is not sleeping in our dog house.”

“You guys have a dog?” Kahei asked curiously.

“No we don’t,” Jinsol answered. “She made a pretend dog house out of a cardboard box for her stuffed animal dog.”

“Bbomi!” Chaewon shouted as she threw her hands in the air. “The best dog in the world!!”

Sooyoung smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm, reminding her of how she had a favorite toy she favored over the rest when she was her age. 

Chaewon pulled Jinsol down so that she could whisper in her ear. “Mommy I’m hungry.”

“You want pancakes baby?”

“Yes please.” Chaewon sang while she followed her mother to the kitchen for her breakfast.

“She is so adorable!” Kahei gushed. “She’s like a little fairy.”

Jinsol turned to her friends as she waited for the stove to heat up. “I was thinking about putting Chaewon in ballet classes, go on and show them your little ballerina spin baby.”

The child skipped over out of the way and in view of the group of women, watching her with adoration in their eyes, even Sooyoung. Chaewon delicately placed both of her hands up into the air and stood on her tippy toes, she then began to spin around in a circle a few times. The women awed and clapped as she kept going, and the girl smiled the brightest Sooyoung’s ever seen since they met. She couldn’t help but clap along with them. After, she took a big bow and curtsey, making her way back to her mother’s legs where she held onto.

“Can I have nutella on it?” 

“Of course!”

By the time the pancakes were ready, Chaewon sat at the table as instructed by her mother who was preparing it just how she wanted; spread all over, strawberry slices all over, topped with whipped cream. Jinsol made sure she brushed her teeth twice after eating this monstrosity every time she had it. Chaewon took after her mother, they were sweet tooths. The girl clapped happily as her mother set the plate down in front of her with a fork and butter knife. Shortly after that was a tall glass of milk which would definitely be needed after consuming it all. The women in the room laughed and began to talk about the latest in their life

“That’s a lot of sugar.” Sooyoung commented. 

“It is so my mommy makes me brush my teeth twice after eating it, I call it the ChaeChae surprise!”

Sooyoung smiled at her, “What’s the surprise?”

“I don’t know I haven't figured that out yet. I’m still working on it,” Chaewon confessed. “Maybe I’ll add a cookie or a potato chip to it.”

Sooyoung internally grimaced at the thought of potato chips added to it. It was already a lot alone, potato chips would make it worse. Kids will throw anything together and call it a meal. 

“That sounds… great.”

“You can be my test dummy.”

“O-Okay.”

“Baby you can’t call Auntie Sooyoung a dummy!” Jinsol scolded.

“Honestly I barely noticed, her voice made it sound okay.” Sooyoung laughed. “Plus she said _test_ dummy, she wasn’t calling me an actual dummy.”

“Mmm but you are one.” Jungeun commented. 

“So Auntie Sooyoung is a dummy?” Chaewon asked innocently with a crease in between her brows.

“And Auntie Jungeun is a b-”

“WHO WANTS COFFEE? I’LL GO MAKE SOME MORE!” Jiwoo quickly said to diffuse whatever was about to happen. She went over to the cabinet for more coffee beans.

Jinsol smacked both Sooyoung and Jungeun upside the head, frustrated at the close call. Haseul and Kahei giggled as both women grabbed the part of their head that throbbed from the slap. 

“You guys need to be careful, I don’t want her to start saying bad words!” 

“Sorry…” Sooyoung and Jungeun said in unison. 

Chaewon clapped her hands and laughed hysterically, filling the room along with Haseul and Kahei’s laughter, Sooyoung and Jungeun’s groans and the coffee being brewed.

“Hit them again mommy!!”

* * *

  
  
  


Sooyoung packed the last of her things in a duffel bag. Haseul and Kahei left a little bit ago as they wanted to get groceries for the dinner Haseul was going to make for Kahei to meet her parents. That left the mother and daughter, Jinsol and Chaewon, waiting for her. Chaewon kept herself busy since Jinsol turned on the tv for her and _Spongebob Squarepants_ was on. Jinsol sat beside her but eventually the curiosity got the best of her and she went into Sooyoung’s room, partly because she has seen the same episodes for god knows how many and she just felt like talking to Sooyoung.

“Hey!” Jinsol said as she peaked her head in. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Sooyoung laughed. “What’s up?”

Jinsol dropped onto the bed, making Sooyoung’s bag bounce as she folded her clothes. “You know you’re only staying the night? Why are you packing so much.”. She propped herself on her side and looked through her bag.

“Being overpacked is better than being under packed.” Sooyoung said as she flicked Jinsol’s forehead.

“Hey what was that for?”

“ _That_ was for earlier, and for being nosey.” 

Jinsol pouted and stuck out her tongue. “I put everything back you big meanie. I bet you bullied everyone on your ship.”

“Uhh you hit first! And I was nice to everyone, I brought the party.” Sooyoung bragged.

She wasn’t surprised at all. Sooyoung was the funniest person she ever met. Everywhere she went, even if she was surrounded by new people she had the ability to bring life and laughter. Admittedly when she left, a part of their group felt empty. She not only lost a lover but a best friend as well . It was her humor that Jinsol first fell in love with. She never had to fake a laugh with her, it became second nature to her almost from the countless boring boyfriends she’s had in the past. Then came along Sooyoung, having her crack up a storm in the back of class on their first day of the new semester. She managed to make statistics somehow enjoyable.

Jinsol rolled her eyes playfully because as fun Sooyoung was she was ever so cocky.

“So what do you want for dinner?”

Sooyoung hummed, rubbing her chin as if she had a goatee. “Hmmm, I haven’t eaten out at a restaurant in a while. Do you think maybe we could? If not then that’s fine.”

“Ooh yeah that’d be fun!” Jinsol answered enthusiastically. “Chaewon isn’t one of those kids you can’t take anywhere, thank god.”

“She’s a good kid.”

“She really is, my little angel.”

Sooyoung zipped the duffel bag after getting everything she needed. “Okay let’s go, I’m ready.”

“Sweet!”

Sooyoung followed Jinsol out the door and shut it closed. The married couple were watching the Saturday morning cartoon with the young child, all three were cackling at the antics of the anthropomorphic sponge and starfish. Jinsol’s heart swelled at the sight and stood in place, clutching at her heart like it was about to burst out of her chest. Sooyoung stopped behind her, confused at first but then realized when seeing their friends with Chaewon. Sooyoung couldn’t tell exactly what Jinsol was thinking, granted she was behind her so it’s not like she could read her expression from her hair. But knowing Jinsol she figured it was her finding the sight absolutely adorable that it was unbearable and she could tell that from her body language. Her shoulders slumped and both hands were joined together at where her heart would be.

“You guys are so cute.” Jinsol commented.

“This episode never gets old.” Jungeun said in between laughs. 

“I didn’t know old people liked Spongebob too.” Chaewon said innocently, unaware of the metaphorical frying pans she dropped on their heads.

“Hey we’re not old!” Jiwoo shouted.

“Well how long does it take for you to blow out the candles on your birthday cake, because I remember for mine it didn’t take that long but for mommy’s birthday she likes to get the number candles because the other kind would take up all the space on the cake and you guys are the same age, so you’re kind of old.” Chaewon explained.

Jungeun and Jiwoo sat there stunned, unable to think of any words to say. It was hard to come back to that.

“But that means you’ll be around for a really long time which is good because I’m gonna miss you guys when you do go.”

Jungeun and Jiwoo cooed as they both rushed to hug Chaewon as she sat in the middle. They showered her in kisses and the younger girl groaned. She hated affection unless it was from her mom.

“We’ll be with you forever we promise!”

“Please let me go, please!!”

“Okay baby, we’re gonna go home let’s go,” Jinsol announced, holding out her hand for her daughter. “See you guys! Have fun on your date!” 

The two put on their shoes and walked out the door. Sooyoung smirked at the two as she put on her shoes.

“Have fun you freaks!” Sooyoung said as she wiggled her eyebrows before shutting the door behind her.

Jungeun and Jiwoo shrugged and continued to watch one more episode before getting ready for their date. 

  
  
  


“Hey Sol, honestly thanks for letting me stay.” Sooyoung said as she attempted to slam the trunk down.

Jinsol screamed, stopping her. “There’s a button to close it.” she said, pointing at the bright red button with a drawn picture of the trunk door.

“Oh my bad.” Sooyoung cowered. 

“It’s okay it took me a while to get used to.” Jinsol laughed.

The two women got inside, Chaewon already strapped in ready to go. The little girl sat in a teal colored butterfly printed booster seat. It was large but safety was important so Jinsol made sure to get the best there was to offer. 

“Thanks for letting me stay the night,” Sooyoung thanked her as she buckled in.

“Not a problem,” Jinsol said as she turned on the engine. “I got your back, always.”

“And I always got yours Sol.”

“Mommy can you turn on the radio please?” Chaewon asked, stretching out her neck so her mother could hear her better.

“Of course baby.” Jinsol happily obliged and turned on the radio. Their favorite radio station played American 2000s hits. It happened by accident, Jinsol was looking for _Radio Disney_ because of Chaewon and she liked some of the songs that they played. But when Jinsol heard _Mary J Blige_ sing her heart out, it brought her back to her younger days and they stayed on that station for the rest of the drive home. Chaewon even enjoyed it and Jinsol knew that she was most definitely her child. 

“THIS IS MY SONG!!!” Chaewon screamed before she started bobbing her head along to the beat of _Yeah by Usher_ and sang along. 

“Wow,” Sooyoung said, astonished the girl even knew a song way before her time. “How does she know all the words?!”

“She listens to a lot of songs when she uses her iPad.” Jinsol explained.

“Does she even know what she’s saying?”

“Nope. Thank god for that. “ Jinsol whistled, before cranking up the volume and singing along.

The environment in the car ride was fun, Sooyoung couldn’t help but join in. Not only was it because she liked the song but being in the same car as them, happily singing like nobody’s business who wouldn’t want to sing throwbacks with them. 

They stopped at a red light, the windows were down and they were singing louder than ever. The car next to them was an elderly couple who pulled in shortly after them. The two turned their attention to the noisy car, almost as if the car was bouncing on beat.

“I LIKE THE WAY YOU DO THAT RIGHT THURR!” Chaewon rapped, waving her hands in the air.

“RIGHT THURR!!” Jinsol and Sooyoung shouted in unison after Chaewon. The two women laughed loudly as Chaewon continued to rap to the song, not noticing or sparing a glance to the old man and woman staring at them.

“Lord have mercy…” The woman groaned, before making a cross over her body. The man shook his head and rolled up the windows, attempting to block out the noise.

The green light lit up and both parties happily drove away to their destination.

* * *

As soon as Jinsol unlocked the door, Chaewon rushed inside to her room. Jinsol shook her head as she set her bag down onto the counter and opened the fridge. Sooyoung followed her like a puppy, holding onto the strap of her bag as she idly waited for Jinsol. The single mom bent her back weirdly the further she looked inside, almost like she was digging. 

“So uh,” Sooyoung began. “Where am I gonna sleep tonight? I can sleep on the couch, that's fine with me.”

“You can sleep in the dog house.” Chaewon said.

Sooyoung gasped and looked down to find that the girl stood next to her, holding her stuffed animal dog. She genuinely got spooked again. Her heart beated fast as she clutched her chest from Chaewon’s surprisingly quiet appearance in the room.

“Chae, she is not sleeping in Bbomi’s dog house. It is big enough for him but not for an adult like Auntie Sooyoung. That’s the last time I will be saying that young lady.” Jinsol scolded as she pointed at her. 

After finding nothing she wanted to drink, Jinsol closed the fridge door. She scratched her head, trying to think of a place for Sooyoung to sleep. There was no way she was going to let her sleep on the couch or the bathtub and certainly not the cardboard dog house. The only place that made sense to her was her own bed. Just the thought of sharing a bed with Sooyoung made her feel things she couldn’t quite pinpoint. She wasn’t sure if it was nervousness, longing, excitement or worse; all of the above. Because before Chaewon and before Sooyoung left, they were in love. She was sure that Sooyoung was the one and that they were meant to be together. She wasn’t the biggest believer in signs but Sooyoung coming back into her life and still having a good relationship felt like one. Granted, she always knew that Sooyoung was going to come back home eventually but them practically being the same as how they were it made her really happy. Happier than anybody other than herself would understand. The only problem was Sooyoung didn’t want kids and probably still doesn’t but she does, and that was the cruel awakener that reminded her that having a family and that fantasy life with the only person who ever really got her would never work.

“Put your stuff in my room.”

Sooyoung looked dumbfounded, “Uhh… why?”

“What do you mean why?” Jinsol said, crossing her arms.

“Why would I put my stuff in your room?”

“It’s because she wants to sleep in the dog house.” Chaewon said excitedly.

Jinsol pinched the bridge of her nose. “Baby, go to your room please.”

“What did I do?”  
  


“This is a conversation for adults right now, you can come back out later.”

Chaewon’s shoulders dropped and she hung her head low, giving a thumbs up. “Okay…”

Sooyoung laughed a bit as she watched the little girl drag her feet all the way into her room.

“Maybe I should sleep in the dog house. She seems really enthusiastic about it.”

“I’m not letting you sleep on the couch when there’s a perfectly good bed you can sleep in.” Jinsol explained.

“But that’s _your_ bed, I’m just a guest.” Sooyoung insisted.

“Why are you making a big deal out of this, it's just a bed!”

“Because it’s your bed! Don’t you think it’s a little weird!”

“I think it’s a little weird you’re refusing to sleep in my bed! It’s just for the night!” 

Sooyoung huffed, “Are you sure you want me to sleep with you tonight?”

Jinsol scoffed and threw her hands up. “If I really didn’t want to I wouldn’t have even let you stay in the first place. Don’t be weird Soo, come on.”

“Are you gonna be the big spoon?” Sooyoung said quietly, trying to ease the tension.

Jinsol rolled her eyes and pushed her shoulder. Of course Sooyoung would make a joke, but she didn’t want her to know that she found it funny and that spooning her wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

“God you’re so annoying.”

Jinsol walked past her and to her bedroom, knowing Sooyoung was following her. She knocked on Chaewon’s door lightly on the way there.

“Baby you can come out now.”

Chaewon bursted through the door and passed her to the living room where she turned on the tv all while screaming.

“Oh em gee I can’t believe I’m bringing a girl to my room.” Jinsol joked before opening her bedroom door.

“Golly, I’ve never been to a girl’s room before,” Sooyoung snorted. “This is so cool!”

She dropped her bag on one side of the bed and fell onto it. She looked at Jinsol, gesturing for her to come closer. Jinsol blushed wildly but grimaced at the same time, really only because she so badly wanted to go along with it but that would be inappropriate.

“Gross, no premarital laying down and staring into each other’s eyes!” Jinsol shook her head and made a big x with her arms. “No way.”

“Oh ew! I wouldn’t even dream of it!” Sooyoung chuckled as she brushed back her long hair.

Jinsol fell down onto the bed anyway next to Sooyoung, but instead of turning her head and staring and capturing every detail of Sooyoung’s face like she wanted to deep down, she looked up at the ceiling. But Sooyoung didn’t care, she just wanted to look at Jinsol. She was the most beautiful woman she’s ever met and would take any and every chance she’d have just to look at and appreciate her.

“You know in Chaewon’s room, she was those star stickers on the ceiling. The ones the glow in the dark? She’s really into space stuff kinda like how I am.”

“You know you weren’t into space stuff until we met right?”

“But did you give birth to her? No? Exactly.”

“Okay true but I’m just saying you wouldn’t have been into it if it weren’t for me.”

“Not true!”

“Yes true! When we went on that stargazing date you kept saying you knew where you were looking at when you didn’t!”

“That’s because I wanted to impress you, you big space nerd.”

“Hey! You’re a big space nerd too!”

“Yeah but I’m cute.”

Sooyoung sat up with her jaw hanging. “What are you saying? Are you saying I’m not cute?!”

Jinsol giggled as she sat back up and leaned back by planting her hands behind her.

“Your words, not mine. I didn’t say that.”

“But you implied it.”

“I implied what?”

Sooyoung grabbed one of the pillows behind her and hit Jinsol in the head, knocking her back down in the process.

“You are so annoying!”

Jinsol looked at her shocked and immediately tackled her. The two wrestled for a few minutes before Sooyoung came out on top of her, holding her down with her hands above her head, straddling her waist.

_Haven’t been in this position in a while..._

“Get off of me!”

“Hey you’re the one who initiated that, I’m just stronger.”

“When I get my hands on you!”

“You’re literally pinned, how are you gonna do that?”

Jinsol attempted to intimidate her by jerking her head towards her but it failed. The action had the total opposite effect on Sooyoung and had her laughing hysterically. It was a mistake really because Jinsol used that moment of weakness to flip them, making her on top.

“What the hell.” Sooyoung said out of breath.

“Ha!”

“Alright fine, you got me. What are you gonna do now? Dangle a loogie over me?”

Jinsol squinted at her and there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. She huffed and an eyebrow rose as she smiled evilly almost.

“Jinsol don’t that’s disgusting, kids do that. We’re adults.” Sooyoung pleaded.

The woman above didn’t answer, only opening her mouth. The most upsetting sound came as Jinsol attempted to hack one up. Sooyoung screamed and started to thrash around, trying to escape.

“Mom?” Chaewon asked. Her eyes widened, feeling like she saw something she shouldn’t have. She quickly backed away into the hallway, covering her eyes.

Both women broke away at an almost unbeatable speed. If Chaewon didn’t interrupt, who knows what would’ve happened. Jinsol didn’t actually plan on doing that, it was gross. She really only wanted to scare Sooyoung, which she accomplished based on the real fear in her eyes. Job well done.

“What’s up baby?”

“Um. I was wondering if I could have a cookie from the cookie jar but… Never mind. You guys can go ahead and keep wrestling. Beat her up mommy!!”

“Why is she always encouraging you to beat us up?” Sooyoung asked, fixing her hair. 

“Because I’m her mother!” Jinsol said proudly. “That and we watch WWE regularly.”

“That explains it.”

“Oh yeah, she loves to watch it. She has this big stuffed teddy bear and she does wrestling moves on it.”

“Seriously?” Sooyoung laughed. “Didn’t you tell me you did the same thing?”

“Yes! I was a big fan when I was her age too!”

“I remember, our first date was a pro wrestling show, did you forget?”

Sooyoung wasn’t really sure where she was going when she asked. She felt like she was setting herself up for disappointment if Jinsol had forgotten their first date because that day meant so much to her. But she couldn’t really blame her either, they weren’t together anymore. Jinsol didn’t need to remember their first date and everything else anymore because it didn’t matter. Still she had a small amount of hope that maybe, just maybe she did because she herself could never forget even if she tried.

“I could never forget, I’m offended you thought that!” Jinsol pouted.

“Hey I didn’t know!”

“Well now you do!” Jinsol huffed before getting up and out of the room. “Anyways, where do you think we should eat?”

Sooyoung followed her closely, shoving her hands into her back pockets. “Hmm, is Chaewon a picky eater?”

“No, not really. Thankfully,” Jinsol laughed. “She does really like chicken nuggets though.”

“Who doesn’t chicken nuggets are good.”

When the two women entered the room, they saw Chaewon sitting incredibly close to the screen as a commercial for Red Robin’s. Sooyoung sat down on the couch as did Jinsol, shortly after.

“Baby you know you can’t sit too close to the screen, back up.”

Chaewon turned around, a drool dripping from her chin. Sooyoung grimaced as the drool continued to drip down, the girl’s jaw still dropped. Jinsol chuckled as she got up to get the towel she kept nearby in case Chaewon spilled something. The mother wiped her mouth as Chaewon tried to push her away.

“Mom, that Red Robin’s commercial made me really hungry.” Chaewon started.

“We just ate at Auntie Jiwoo and Jungeun’s though?”

“Mommy you don’t understand. The onion rings,” Chaewon said before inhaling deeply. “THE ONION RINGS!”

“Inside voice baby.”

“Sorry,” Chaewon apologized. “Onion rings.” she whispered.

“Maybe we can eat there tonight?” Jinsol asked before turning around to Sooyoung. “Wanna eat at Red Robin’s tonight?”

Sooyoung saw the look in Chaewon’s eyes and how they were filled with anticipation. They were so big and innocent, she felt like Chaewon was staring into her soul and healing it from the years of damage it had been taking. She didn’t have it in her to say no, especially because she’s Jinsol’s kid.

“Yeah sure!”

“YAY AUNTIE SOOYOUNG THANK YOU SO MUCH!!” Chaewon shouted. “THANK YOU MOMMY IS THIS THE BEST DAY EVER!!”

Jinsol laughed as Chaewon bounced up and down and started to dance. Sooyoung shook her head as she laughed too and clapped along, adding more fuel to the kid’s dancing fire energy. Soon, Jinsol took out her phone and started recording as Chaewon continued to dance even more. 

“Wow you’re such a good dancer!” Sooyoung complimented.

“I’m the _DANCING_ QUEEN!!”

“This is gonna be such a good video to show at your wedding.” Jinsol said.

“Ah come on don’t embarrass her like that.” Sooyoung booed.

“I think it’ll be great!”

Chaewon stopped dancing suddenly and frowned. “My what?”

“Your wedding! It’s when you and another person that you love very much say you’ll be together forever,” Jinsol explained. “But you can’t marry me, that's icky, you’ll find someone when you’re older and you’ll understand.”

Sooyoung watched her sadly. It could’ve been them, they used to talk about getting married all the time. Back then, everyone knew it was going to happen sooner or later, and when they broke up it left everyone in shock.

Chaewon nodded her head, “So you’re not married yet?”

“No baby not yet.”

“Do you want to be married? You’re still kind of young mommy, it’s not too late!!” Chaewon cried, tears forming in her eyes already somehow as she grabbed the towel in her small hands.

“Well some people don’t get married and that’s okay. I’m perfectly fine just having you baby.” Jinsol told her as she fixed her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Sooyoung never liked getting emotional but god she felt as if her heart dropped down to her stomach.

* * *

The nearest Red Robin’s was nearly an hour away. Chaewon was knocked out cold in her car seat as her head was leaning against the guard with her mouth wide open. She was a bit of a snorer too. Sooyoung looked back at her and saw that her eyes were slightly open as well. She smiled because it reminded her of the first time Jinsol slept over. She nearly had a heart attack seeing Jinsol’s eyes opened while she slept.

“How long ‘til we’re there?” Sooyoung asked as they passed by an endless amount of buildings.

“Like five more minutes.” Jinsol informed.

“...Wanna play the slug bug game?” 

“What are you 12?” Jinsol laughed. “Fine. Yes.”

Sooyoung’s pout was her ultimate weakness. She had the most plump lips and Sooyoung always used it to her advantage. Every time she made the face all she wanted to do was kiss it so it would go away. She couldn’t believe it still worked on her. 

Sooyoung’s eyes lit up as she searched the road for the car, leaning on the dashboard. 

“You’re not gonna find any-” Jinsol began.

“Slug bug!!” Sooyoung said excitedly before punching Jinsol in the shoulder.

“What the firetruck where?!”

“...Firetruck?”

“You know, starts with f and ends with uck. Can’t say it in front of her.” Jinsol explained.

“She’s asleep.”

“Dude you never know okay, I just want to play it safe. Can’t have her picking up bad habits!”

“Mmhmm, that’d be funny though,” Sooyoung chuckled as she leaned her head in the palm of her hand against the window. “Her tiny voice cursing up a storm. Wait but you said she has an iPad, she could watch stuff and learn from there.”

“Parental control baby!” 

“You know eventually she’s gonna learn them when she’s older right? I learned a whole bunch of words when I was 10.”

“Obviously, but she’s barely 4 so I’d like for her to be innocent for now.”

A bright red neon sign screamed a welcome as they arrived at the restaurant. Jinsol pulled into the nearest empty parking spot. The lot was surprisingly full but it was the weekend so it made sense. 

“Chaewon we’re here.” Jinsol announced before putting the gear into park.

“Huh?” Chaewon mumbled. She wiped the drool on her chin with her sleeve and blinked a few times to wake up.

“We’re at Red Robin’s now.” Sooyoung answered.

  
  


“OH SWEET!!” Chaewon shouted before unbuckling her certain by using all her strength to press down on the big bright red button that kept her secure.

The child practically jumped out of the car and into the lot with cars passing by if Sooyoung hadn’t been so quick to catch her. Sooyoung held her up by the arms like _Simba_ a little awkwardly to Jinsol who was confused as to what had happened. She didn’t really know how to hold kids as Chaewon was beginning to droop down to the ground. Jinsol put the strap of her purse across her body and took Chaewon in her arms.

“She almost ran out when there was a car coming by.” Sooyoung nodded.

Jinsol gasped and glared at her baby girl. “Jung Chaewon, you know better than to leave the car without holding my hand. And there was a car passing by, that is dangerous!”

Chaewon hung her head low, unable to look her mother in the eye. “I’m sorry I got really excited.”

Jinsoul sighed. “It’s okay, just don’t do it again okay please?”

Chaewon held out her pinky, “I promise mommy!”

The woman cracked and gave in, accepting her pinky promise.

“Thanks Sooyoung.” Jinsoul huffed as she started to walk to the door.

“No problem,” Sooyoung said, attempting to brush it off. Inside she felt like she was dying. She hated this feeling and she hated it even more because she didn’t know why. Seeing Chaewon almost run off in front of a car made her adrenaline spike. Of course she cared for the girl already, she’s the daughter of Jinsol, the woman of her dreams. Any sane adult would do the same thing, that’s what she kept telling herself.

Once inside, they were welcome with warmth and the smell of french fries in the air. An overly enthusiastic white girl with blonde hair smiled so wide Sooyoung was certain it would break.

“Hi there, welcome to Red Robin’s! My name’s Amanda.” Amanda waved as she grabbed two menus, a kid menu and a box of crayons.

“Hi Amanda I’m Chaewon!” Chaewon said, waving back.

“Well hi there Chaewon,” Amanda pouted as she ducked down to her level. “You’re gonna love it here!”

Sooyoung and Jinsol looked at each other weirdly as if they were both thinking the same thing. The first being, Amanda was a little too happy for their liking and second, Chaewon not being her usual shy self.

“Follow me!” Amanda sang as she skipped over to the dining area. The room was busy, full of people eating and workers singing the birthday song to a group for the umpteenth time. After sitting them down she gave them their menus and promptly marched back to her post. 

Chaewon kept herself occupied by going right to business and playing the games displayed on her kid menu. Jinsol and Sooyoung looked through theirs. Sooyoung quickly knew what kind of burger she wanted and the milkshake too. Placing her menu down she watched the furrow in Jinsol’s eyebrows form as she read every word of each item. She smiled to herself and shook her head. She definitely still had feelings, there was no doubt in that.

“Hi I’m Junji I’ll be your server for today, any drinks to get you guys started?” Junji asked.

Chaewon looked up from coloring and dropped her crayon at seeing the server. His hair was bleached blonde and so long it covered his eyes. She squinted at him and moved her head closer.

“How can you see us? Do you have x-ray vision??” Chaewon asked curiously.

“Chaewon, don’t say that,” Jinsol scolded. “Aha, anyways I’m gonna have a monster mint brownie milkshake, she’s gonna have the apple juice-”

“Wait I don’t want apple juice though.”

Jinsol whipped her head around, “I thought you liked apple juice though?”

“I do! But I want Coke.”

“...Fine then and a Coke.”

Junji nodded while writing down the orders, “And you?”

“Two monster Oreo milkshakes please.”

“Two? The monster sizes are already big ma’am.”

Sooyoung chuckled lowly, “Exactly. I know what I’m about son.”

The boy wrote it all down, a concerned look on his face but not wanting to pry anymore in case they wouldn’t tip him.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with those.”

“Thank you!” Jinsol bowed. “So, two huh?”

“Oh yeah. Always gotta get at least two.” Sooyoung said smugly as she leaned back in her chair.

“How has your teeth not rotted yet?” Jinsol laughed.

“I brush my teeth duh!” Sooyoung answered before sticking out her tongue.

“Oh wow, real mature!”

“I brush my teeth two times in the morning to make sure I get no cavities.” Chaewon mentioned while still face down on her menu.

“That’s... good!” Sooyoung nodded.

Chaewon looked up and cheesed, showing off her teeth. Sooyoung didn’t know what to do in that moment other than to praise her.

“Wow!! Your teeth are so white!! Close your mouth it’s shining in my eyes ah!!” Sooyoung joked as she put up her hands to shield them.

Chaewon closed her mouth with her hands and giggled furiously before smiling again, making Sooyoung react the same way. They continued to mess around for a few more minutes until their drinks came and the entire time Jinsol’s heart melted. 

Maybe just maybe, Sooyoung was beginning to change. 

“Here are your drinks,” Junji said as he placed down each of their drinks in front of them. “Alright what will we be having tonight?”

“I’m gonna get the bacon cheeseburger with fries and onion rings with ranch,” Jinsol ordered looking through the menu. “Chaewon what do you want?”

“Same as you.” Chaewon answered with a firm nod.

“Same thing as well.”

“Okay got it,” Junji said to himself. “And you?”

“Guacamole bacon burger, fries and onion rings as well. Can I get campfire sauce and ranch with that too please?”

“Yup. Separate orders I’m guessing or are you guys a family?”

Jinsol and Sooyoung looked at each other awkwardly while Chaewon looked at them confused.

“No, we’re not.” Jinsol tried to laugh off.

“Yeah we aren’t. Separate orders.”

“Oh sorry my bad. I’ll put your order in and have your food out soon!” Junji scurried away from their table.

Suddenly a boy from behind Chaewon her age poked at her head. Chaewon whipped her head back with wide eyes.

“Hey.” he shot.

“Hello…”

“Do you have any crayons left?”

“...Yeah?”

“Give them to me.”

“No!” Chaewon huffed before turning back around and going back to the maze game.

“What’s the matter?” Jinsol asked. Sooyoung leaned in closer, waiting for Chaewon to acknowledge them.

“The boy behind me wanted me to give him my crayons… he poked my head.” Chaewon pouted sadly.

“Aww baby I’m sorry.”

“Hey Chaewon, if he does it again tell him to back off or my aunt is coming to get you!” Sooyoung told her before flexing her muscles. “Let me know okay!”

Chaewon grinned and nodded her head then went to draw the maze path again. Jinsol kissed the top of her head before mouthing a thanks to Sooyoung. Their table fell silent but not because it was awkward but because the two women opted out to just bask in each other’s presence and gaze seemingly lovingly at each other.

  
  


* * *

When their food arrived, Chaewon practically inhaled the onion rings while chanting “ONION RINGS! ONION RINGS!”

Jinsol got up from the booth, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, do you need to go too?”

“Nope.”

Jinsol gave her a look, “Okay… but you’re going before we leave okay?”

Chaewon gave her the thumbs up before digging into her cheeseburger. Sooyoung felt shivers at the thought of being left alone with Chaewon again but the girl was more interested in her meal than her so she was quickly relieved.

Mid chew in her burger, her phone rang. She frowned after seeing her caller ID, gulping before answering.

She picked it up but remained silent until she heard the woman’s voice again after god knows how long.

“Sooyoung.”

“Mother.”

Meanwhile the boy from behind began to poke at Chaewon’s head again. The young girl slammed down her burger before turning around and glaring at him.

“Stop doing that!!”

“No!!”

Angrily, Chaewon smacked him, hand to cheek. His face turned red as his breathing got heavier like he was about to scream.

“My mom told me your family is sinful, both of your moms are going to hell because they’re gay!!”

Chaewon balled up her fists before doing what she thought was best to defend them; grabbing the knife and chasing him around the restaurant.

“THEY’RE NOT GOING TO HELL!!!!” Chaewon screamed at the top of her lungs.

The boy ran around screaming for his life as Chaewon chased him with it.

Sooyoung’s mouth dropped, “Now’s not a good time!”. She quickly ended the call before running after the two, just as Jinsol came back from the bathroom. The mother was stunned and stood in her spot, unable to think of anything more than what she was witnessing. Her daughter was chasing a boy with a knife as Sooyoung was running after them. She knew she should’ve held it in.

Sooyoung swooped Chaewon into her arms, holding her and taking the knife away.

“What are you doing?!” Sooyoung asked loudly.

The boy fell on the floor crying just as his mom and Jinsol came in.

“He said you were both going to hell because you’re gay!” Chaewon cried before burying her face into her neck.

Sooyoung held her tightly and patted her head, swaying them back and forth. Her heart broke, Chaewon was just trying to protect them.

“Is this your child?!” the boy’s mother angrily spat while picking him up.

“She’s not, I'm just her mom’s friend.”

Chaewon held on tighter the more she cried.

“I am,” Jinsol stepped in. “Teaching your kid to be homophobic in this day and age? Great parenting by the way.”

“You’re _brat_ chased my son with a knife!! I could press charges!!!”

“Well maybe your son shouldn’t have been picking on my daughter all night long and told her that her family was going to hell you _bitch_!!!” Jinsol shouted, her face turning pink as she got closer.

Sooyoung stepped in between them, “Alright. No need to press charges, nobody was hurt. And come on she’s just a kid, you’re gonna sue a child? Have some class.”

The woman huffed and fixed her hair. “I want her to apologize.”

“Wh-” Jinsol scoffed.

“Fine!” Sooyoung grunted. “Chaewon? Can you say sorry please?”

The girl looked up with glossy puffy eyes and a runny nose. Sooyoung made a mental note to shower later.

“I’m s-s-sorry.” Chaewon sniffed.

“There, happy now?” Sooyoung said before turning around and walked back to their table with Jinsol. They were stopped by the manager who stood in their path.

“We’re gonna have to ask you guys to leave after paying your bill.” 

“No problem.” Sooyoung said before walking past them to get her stuff.

After paying the bill she went over to stand by Sooyoung and Chaewon. The child knew and switched over to Jinsol who gladly took her in with warm arms. Sooyoung slammed down the tip and shortly after stormed out the doors together.

“I’m sorry.” Chaewon whimpered once in the car.

“No baby, it’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jinsol said, wiping at her tears.

Sooyoung sat silently, clenching her jaw. She hated to see Jinsol cry and didn’t like seeing Chaewon cry too. The poor girl didn’t know any better and acted out but rightfully so in her eyes. Chaewon was beginning to open up and like her and Sooyoung felt the same. She felt a sense of protection over her, something she’s only ever felt for people she held dearly in her heart. Her friends, Jinsol and now Chaewon.

“Are you mad?”

“No. I’m not mad at you.” Jinsol answered before starting up the car and driving onto the road.

“Are you mad too?” Chaewon asked, and Sooyoung knew she was worried about her too.

“No.”

“Okay…” Chaewon whispered before the car ride fell silent again.

Soon she fell asleep on the way back.

* * *

Sooyoung didn’t like the tension in the car, she felt like she had to do something about it.

“Sol, do you guys have vanilla ice cream?” Sooyoung asked.

Jinsol, caught off guard, looked at her for a moment before looking back at the road.

“Yeah, but there’s not much left.”

“A blender?”

“Yes?”

“Avocados?”

Jinsol attempted to fight off the smile, “No way, you wanna make avocado milkshakes?”

“Yup, so let’s go to the store before we get to your place.”

“What’s the occasion you never made them unless something happened.”

“Well, I just wanna cheer her up,” Sooyoung told her truthfully. “Maybe she’ll like it.”

“It’s late and the milkshakes are sugar packed.”

“So? Come on it’s the weekend.” Sooyoung pouted, she knew Jinsol would give in.

Jinsol rolled her eyes, “Fine. It’s been a while since I had one anyway.”

“You know the recipe, you didn’t make one or something?”

“Yeah but it’s not the same without you so I never did.”

Sooyoung didn’t know how to feel about that. It felt like Jinsol knew what she was doing to her because Sooyoung felt like she was having a heart attack from how fast it was beating.

Minutes passed by and Jinsol soon pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store down the street from her apartment. Chaewon began to wake up just as she turned the car.

“Huh? Are we home?” Chaewon asked followed by a yawn, stretching out her arms.

“Nope we’re at the store! Auntie Sooyoung is gonna make you something really yummy when we get home!” Jinsol said.

Chaewon’s eyes brightened, “Really? What is it?”

“That’s a surprise kiddo!” Sooyoung said before exiting the door.

The three walked inside, with Chaewon being sandwiched between them. Jinsol held her hand and chatted about looking both ways before crossing the street and telling her she always needs to hold her hand. She just wanted to make sure of it again after what happened earlier outside Red Robin’s.

Inside, Sooyoung went ahead to get a shopping cart.

“Chaewon you wanna ride in it?” Sooyoung asked, putting down the seat.

Chaewon gleamed at her and turned to her mom for approval. Jinsol nodded and let her run up to Sooyoung who then picked her up and sat her down. Jinsol walked beside them as they went through the aisles of the store.

“Do you have condensed milk?” Sooyoung asked as she packed the avocados.

“Oh yeah, I always have condensed milk.” Jinsol nodded.

Chaewon eyed the avocados when Sooyoung weighed them on the scale.

“Are you making guacamole or something?”

“Nope! Don’t worry, you’re gonna love it.” Sooyoung pushed the cart towards the ice cream section.

Chaewon gasped loudly. “HHHHH! ICE CREAM!”

“It’s part of what I’m making!”

Jinsol rushed over to open the door to the ice cream and grabbed the best brand of vanilla ice cream and attempted to basketball shoot it in.

“Wait Sol don’t!!” Sooyoung shouted.

“Don’t be a bore!” Jinsol booed before shooting it in. Sooyoung flinched, fearing Jinsol would miss it as she normally would have.

The pint made it in perfectly without exploding, much to Sooyoung and Chaewon’s surprise.

“I got better I’ll have you know.” Jinsol winked before walking away, adding a sway to her hips. Sooyoung bit her lip as she watched her walk away and whistled. Jinsol always had a nice a-

“Why did you whistle?” Chaewon asked, unaware of what was going on because of her innocence. “Is there a bird in here?”

“Uh yeah…” Sooyoung mumbled, snapping out of Jinsol’s trance. “Bird let’s go with that.”. She mumbled the last part under her breath just in case and pushed the cart to follow Jinsol.

“BIRD WHERE?!” Chaewon shouted, frantically turning her head around looking for it. “HERE BIRDIE BIRDIE!!”

The child began to do bird calls in the store before Jinsol looked back at her confused, making Sooyoung shush her.

“The bird left.” Sooyoung whispered.

“Ah poop.” Chaewon sank back down into her seat. 

“Baby why are you calling out for a bird?” Jinsol called from over at the self checkout.

“Auntie Sooyoung told me there was a bird in here!”

A worker jumped in front of Sooyoung and Chaewon’s shopping cart, stopping them in the process. Sooyoung stood frozen at the sudden act.

“YOU GUYS SAW ANNALISE?” The worker asked, his eyes becoming impossibly bigger.

"WHO'S ANNALISE...?"

"THE BIRD!!!"

“THERE’S ACTUALLY A BIRD IN HERE?!” Sooyoung asked.

“I’LL DO MY BIRD CALLS AGAIN!!” Chaewon yelled before cupping her hands so her calls could be louder.

Jinsol waved them over to her stand, Sooyoung promptly moved past the worker who left his stand to run out searching for the real bird that was apparently lost inside the store.

“What was that all about?” Jinsol snorted while checking out their items.

“Beats me!” Sooyoung answered before grabbing a candy bar nearby and put it on the conveyor belt 

* * *

Chaewon watched with wonder as Sooyoung scooped the ice cream into the blender after cutting up the avocados and putting them inside. Sooyoung eyed her, knowing exactly what was going on in her mind.

“Trust me, it’s gonna be really good you’re gonna love it,” Sooyoung said as she opened the milk jug and poured it inside. “Do you wanna help?”

Chaewon nodded, “Yes please! What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to get me a cup of ice.”

“On it boss!!” Chaewon saluted before hopping off the stool and ran over to get a cup.

“Anyway I can help too?” Jinsol asked, twirling her hair.

Sooyoung backed her head, “Now why are you doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Whatever… _that_ is, it’s weird.”

“She’s right mommy.” Chaewon said as she handed Sooyoung the cup of ice.

Jinsol scoffed and turned her heel to sit back down, “Whatever!”

Sooyoung laughed lightly as she filled the blender with ice. She finished off the rest of the recipe with ease. Sooyoung was about to press the button to blend when she saw the sparkle in Chaewon’s eyes. 

“You wanna press the button?”

“Heck yeah I do!!” Chaewon replied, jumping in front of her and pressing the button.

The mixture blended together, creating a homogenous light green color. Everyone awed, their appetite and excitement. Sooyoung got out the cups and filled it with the drink and gave them to Jinsol and Chaewon before drinking it herself.

Chaewon’s brightness somehow increased while taking the first sip, “This is so good!!”

“Oh yeah, that hits the spot,” Jinsol moaned. “Nice job Sooyoung, tastes just like I remember.”

“Aww thank you.” Sooyoung blushed.

“So what do you call this?” Chaewon asked.

“It’s an avocado milkshake! I learned it from my neighbors when I was your age.” Sooyoung told her. 

They were always so kind to her and made her feel part of the family, a small part of her wondered what they'd been up to since it had been a while since she last saw them.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever had!! I love it so much thank you!!”

“Don’t mention it.” Sooyoung said before finally drinking hers. 

The drink itself was her entire childhood almost. She didn’t grow up in the best home but going over next door to the Parks made everything that happened in her home better. Every time her mother shouted meant that Mrs Park would make it for her as a sort of comfort. It wasn’t the healthiest thing in the world to be drinking constantly but Sooyoung held that recipe she received in her heart and vowed to only make it for when she really needed it. After some time though she didn’t want to always link it to negativity knowing Mrs Park deserved better than that and started to make it for something (or someone) special. Either way the drink was only prepared when the time called for it.

Jinsol watched her, knowing exactly what she was feeling and thinking.

* * *

The three were watching a movie that Chaewon picked out. Something about talking animals Sooyoung wasn’t really paying attention. However by the middle of the movie Chaewon had fallen asleep despite how much of the milkshake she drank.

Jinsol paused the movie and exited out, going back to the home page. “I’m gonna put her to bed.” she said, lifting her daughter bridal style and went to tuck her in bed.

Sooyoung sat back at the couch, rubbing her eyes. It was late but she still wasn’t tired. Jinsol came back into the room and sat down beside her.

“Hey. Thanks for tonight?” Jinsol said quietly.

“Thank me for what?”

“For what happened at the restaurant,” Jinsol said, shaking her head. “I was just so caught up on the whole thing and I should have been taking responsibility and-”

Sooyoung leaned over, hugging Jinsol as tight as she could, hoping she knew she would always be her rock. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s okay.”

Jinsol breathed in, wrapping her arms around Sooyoung. She almost wanted to kiss her shoulder to thank her like she used to.

“But still though.” Jinsol whimpered, pulling back.

Sooyoung frowned and then used her sleeve to wipe Jinsol’s face. She really hated to see her cry.

“Well she was fucked up, you did nothing wrong. Hell if it was her, I would’ve been the one to chase her around with a knife and not Chaewon.”

Jinsol laughed as she thought about the imagery. Sooyoung always knew what to say to turn everything around and she loved her for that. Jinsol was then sure she probably would’ve done the same also. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Are you tired or you wanna stay up and watch something else?”

“Let’s watch something I’m not even close to tired.”

“Hmm… what should we watch?”

_“SCOOBY DOO 2: MONSTERS UNLEASHED!_ ” Sooyoung whispered loudly.

“You cannot be serious.”

“I am _very_ serious Jung Jinsol.”

“Wow, using my whole name like that?”

“I mean business!”

“You and that damn movie.”

“It is one of the greatest movies of all time I have no clue what you’re trying to get at.”

“It’s a kids movie from 2004… And a sequel at that...”

“And?? Your point is??”

“You are a grown woman.”

“Fine then.” Sooyoung huffed and crossed her arms, her back slamming against the couch in a fit.

“Fine!” Jinsol groaned, going to the search engine and typing it in. “Since you’re our guest.”

“Exactly I’m a guest, treat me like royalty!”

Jinsol paused and glared at her. The expression really did make Sooyoung fear for her life at that moment. 

“I mean…,” Sooyoung cowered. “Treat me well please and thank you, don’t hurt me.”

“Mhmm, that’s what I thought.”

The movie started shortly and Sooyoung squealed in excitement, clapping her hands together like a little kid. Jinsol shook her head but she’d be lying if she didn’t love seeing this goofy and innocent side of Sooyoung. Not very many people got to see it and she was fortunate enough to be one of the few people Sooyoung let in. There was a wall Sooyoung had built, one that so many people would never expect because of how fun she was to be around. She was one person with them, in front of people she was the entertainer. Making jokes and creating a fun atmosphere, that was the first Sooyoung Jinsol knew. The broken yet put together, innocent and vulnerable Sooyoung, that’s the one she later found. Even after all this time it was like Jinsol could still read what she was thinking and felt what she was feeling. They may not be a couple anymore but their connection to one another was still deep and undeniable. 

When the movie ended both women were very tired as their eyelids felt heavier with each passing minute. Jinsol yawned after turning off the tv and walked over to her room and changed into pajamas. By the time Sooyoung came into the room, Jinsol was out like the light. Her light snores were weirdly soothing. They had always reminded her that she wasn’t alone.

“Good night Jinsol.” Sooyoung said quietly before getting under the bed sheets. She knew she wouldn’t get anything back but it wouldn’t have felt right if she didn’t say it.

Sooyoung looked out the window, knowing the only thing she’d be seeing was the empty street and the street lamps. She was so incredibly tired and wanted to sleep but when she closed her eyes she saw that woman’s face. In the small pockets of time where Jinsol wasn’t snoring, Sooyoung could hear her voice from the phone call again. She wanted nothing more than to be able to be asleep like Jinsol and Chaewon, but the simple act of hearing that woman’s voice wouldn’t let her get a wink of rest.

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i've been attempting to write this fic for nearly a year and im very glad to have finally gotten it done. um im really the worst at regularly updating all of my aus and fics but i hope that whoever made it to the end and is reading this sticks around. i will try my best. please and i am gonna be on my knees for this one, PLEASE leave a comment. seeing comments really encourage me to continue writing, that's all i ask for. my twitter is @kimjungeunsz and you can talk to me about it there or whatever idk. anyways yvesoul nation this is for us!


End file.
